hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Blobby
Blobby (aka The BlobMeet the Monsters "The Blob loves music, dancing, and cake. thumb) is a character from the Hotel Transylvania series. He has a major role in Hotel Transylvania and Hotel Transylvania 2 and a supporting role as one of the three comic-relief characters in Hotel Transylvania 3. He is a green, Jell-O like blob monster. His body is made up of gelatinous rings. He is a friend of Dracula. In the first film Dracula uses him to save Johnnystein when he dives from a huge platform while the water is draining from the swimming pool. Johnnystein (Jonathan) safely lands on and in Blobby. However, it is unknown what Murray mean by "he never been outside the hotel." ''Hotel Transylvania'' Blobby's arrival and Blobby meets Johnny Blobby is not seen much in the first film. He makes a brief appearance when Johnny first arrives at the hotel by making him bounce off his back. He appears again during the pool scene when Johnny dives into the drained pool, Dracula freezes Johnny in mid-air so he could grab Blobby for Johnny to land safely on before unfreezing him. He appears again with Dracula, Frank, Murray, Wayne and Griffin relaxing in the sauna, and once more at Mavis' 118th birthday party. ''Hotel Transylvania 2'' In the second film, Blobby has a bigger role than he had in the first film. Mavis and Johnny's wedding He is first seen at Johnny and Mavis' wedding. He poses for photos with Jonathan and his brothers while a tuxedo is in his stomach. Blobby is later seen sitting in the crowd. Then at the reception Blobby attempts to dance with Johnny's mom Linda, but accidently absorbs her into himself. Monster training boot camp Later after Dracula convinces Mavis to go on a vacation to California to Johnny's home town, Blobby is shown wanting to accompany Drac and the rest of the crew after their hearse pulls up. Dracula tells Blobby there is no room, but Blobby tries to get into the hearse anyway by shoving his way in completely filling the vehicle up with himself. After Drac decides to let Blobby come with him and Dennis on his "Monster Adventure" Drac has the Zombies quickly build a side car scooter attached to the hearse. After that is all set they finally take off. During their ride Blobby is seen calmly listening to music on his scooter, but after Dracula gets into a fight with Wayne over a Frisbee Griffin accidentally makes a sharp left turn and causes the side car Blobby was in to disconnect from the hearse and fly off the side of a cliff. Drac reassures the group that he's fine. "He's Blobby". Blobby reunites with Dracula and the group when he arrives at Camp Winnepacaca just after the Tower falls over and starts a massive fire throughout the camp. Having their hearse destroyed in the fire, Drac and the group have no choice but to ride with Blobby on his scooter back to the hotel before Johnny and Mavis get there. As they are slowly riding through the road Blobby tells Drac that he needs to use the bathroom. Frustrated Drac agrees to stop. Afterwards once they are back on the road the scooter's battery finally dies. Drac instructs Frank to blow into Blobby to inflate him like a Balloon. Once there is enough air inside Blobby Frank lets go and the group is sent flying through the air. Murray falls off of Blobby, so Frank grabs him by his bandages and holds onto him as they are sent flying back to the hotel. Blobby and the group arrive back at the hotel just as Johnny and Mavis get there. However, Mavis is furious at her father as she shows him the viral video of him and Dennis falling off the tower and him calling Mavis "Cuckoo-cuckoo". The video is set to a remix soundtrack which Blobby takes a liking to, and decides to dance by moving his back like a butt as Mavis shows the group the video. Bela's attack He is present during the battle against Bela's army of bat cronies. He first cowers in front of the bat crony, then Blobby uses his body to absorb the bat cronies into himself and shoot them back out. Aftermath He makes a final appearance during Dennis' birthday party after Bela is defeated. He is shown dancing with Murray's girlfriend, The Female Mummy. Blobby is seen one last time when he watches Dennis prepare to blow out his candle on his birthday cake. Blobby has a shocked look on his face when the Elderly Gremlin eats Dennis' entire birthday cake and says she didn't do it. ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation Blobby appears in the third film, hanging out with Dracula and his friends on the cruise. At one point, he is shown to be sea sick and eventually vomits out a tiny blob creature. The tiny blob quickly latches onto Blobby, believing him to be his father. Later, when the blobby baby lost his balloon puppy, Blobby managed to cheer him up by giving him a blobby puppy. He also changes color. In "Blobby Eats Dennis" Trailer, Blobby is shown trying to pick up the eggs, but they keep absorbing to his body. Dennis and Winnie noticed him and kindly places the egg they found in his empty basket. Blobby hugged them, but he accidentally absorb the kids as they laughed. Gallery See Blobby/Gallery Trivia *His original name, Steve was named after Steve Andrews, the main protagonist of the 1958 film, ''The Blob. **Owing to trademark issues with the appearance of classic monsters like Dracula and Frankenstein, several facets of their appearance were changed. In the film The Blob, the creature was red. Steve however, is green. *He is also named after Steve Andrews's potrayer, Steve McQueen. *Blobby's birthday is shown to be the 28th of October. *In Hotel Transylvania 2, he is renamed Blobby. He is shown to know how to drive a moped. *Film director Genndy Tartakovsky has stated in an interview that if he could be any monster from the movie he would be Blobby. *Another smaller blob monster can be seen playing limbo at the Werewolf Kids' birthday party. *Sometimes, he leaves green traces behind him when he moves but sometimes he doesn't. *Just like Dennis, Blobby is also very ticklish when Dracula tickles him while he and the others were trying to get back to the hotel before Mavis and Johnny got home. References Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Guests Category:Protagonists Category:Drac Pack Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Featured Articles Category:Hotel Transylvania 3 Category:Images Category:Supporting Characters Category:Blobs Category:Father Category:Parents